Prettystuck
by Land of Cures and Trolls
Summary: The Cures and Homestucks switch universes and try to survive in the others' worlds.
1. A Reality Show About Plastic Surgeons

"Dave!" Dirk yelled from across the apartment, beginning to walk across to where Dave was drawing his latest comic.

"Sup, bro?" Dave half-mumbled in reply.

"I have a sick new anime for you to watch."

"Great. Another Sailor Moon ripoff for you to show me." Dirk doesn't just watch anime. He watches MAGICAL GIRL anime.

"But it's a quality Sailor Moon ripoff," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Fine," Dave reluctantly agreed. "But don't expect me to not to make fun of it."

"It's called Pretty Cure," Dirk said as he pulled up the video.

"What is this, a reality show about plastic surgeons or something?" Dave snorted.

"Just shut up and watch," he said, exasperated.

Dirk handed Dave his headphones and played the first episode, Dave mumbling profanities at his bro the entire time. Needless to say, the younger Strider's face was that of disgust and disappointment the entire time. Dirk hovering over him the entire time certainly didn't help matters. Once the credits rolled, Dave turned to glare at his bro, neglecting to take off his sunglasses.

"What was that? I can hardly even call that a Sailor Moon ripoff. I've honestly seen better episodes of Dora the Explorer."

"Okay, not every anime is a Sailor Moon ripoff," Dirk desperately tried to defend Pretty Cure. "Like would you say, uh, Pokemon is a ripoff?"

"Does Pokemon even count as an anime?"

"Um, obviously, it was made in Japan."

"Bro, 4kids dubbed it. It doesn't count."

"Enough said." Dirk waved his hand dismissively and meandered out of the room. Rolling his eyes, Dave turned back to his computer. John would absolutely love this shit. The thought came to mind and before he knew it Pesterchum was open. John was online, good.

turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 10:59 a.m.

TG: look at this crap

TG: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

EB: haha, oh my god.

EB: who showed that to you?

TG: who do you think

EB: oh yeah, i remember you said.

EB: he watches magical girl anime, right?

TG: unfortunately yes

EB: haha, oh man. karkat's gotta see this!

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased being pestered by turntechGodhead (TG) at 11:34 a.m.

* * *

ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 11:40 a.m.

EB: you have to see this work of art.

EB: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

CG: WHAT AM I WATCHING HERE?

EB: just watch it!

CG: FINE

CG: AUUGGGGHHHH WHAT IS THAT?

CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT ME, YOU SACK OF SHIT?

CG: QUIT ACTING LIKE A GRANOLA BAR.

EB: ...a...granola bar?

CG: YES, A GRANOLA BAR.

CG: I'M SHOWING THIS TO SOLLUX AND TEREZI.

EB: ok, suit yourself.

ectoBiologist (EB) stopped pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 12:07 p.m.

* * *

carcinoGeneticist (CG) started trolling twinArmegeddons (TA) at 12:12 p.m.

CG: HEY ASSHOLE

CG: WATCH THIS

CG: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

TA: iit2 not half bad actually

CG: WHAT DID YOU WATCH?

CG: MUST HAVE BEEN THE WRONG VIDEO

TA: futarii wa pretty cure?

CG: OH

CG: I NOW QUESTION YOUR SANITY

TA: kk, block me agaiin and ii 2wear two god-

carcinoGeneticist (CG) blocked twinArmegeddons (TA) at 12:40 p.m.

TA: dammiit

* * *

carcinoGeneticist (CG) started trolling gallowsCalibrator (GC) at 12:42 p.m.

CG: WATCH THIS

CG: IT'S SO BAD IT'S GOOD

watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

GC: WH4TS TH1S?

GC: TH3 COLORS T4ST3 GOOD

CG: WERE YOU LICKING YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AGAIN?

GC: HOW 3LS3 4M 1 SUPPOS3D TO US3 TH3 COMPUT3R?

GC: WHO SHOW3D YOU TH1S?

CG: WHO CARES?

GC: WH4T3V3R

GC: 1M SHOW1NG TH1S TO VR1SK4

CG: SPIDERBITCH? SERIOUSLY?

gallowsCalibrator (GC) stopped being trolled by carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 1:09 p.m.

* * *

gallowsCalibrator (GC) started trolling arachnidsGrip (AG) at 1:13 p.m.

GC: YOU SHOULD W4TCH TH1S, TH3 COLORS T4ST3 WOND3RFUL

GC: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

AG: Were you licking the screen again?

GC: IRR3L3V4NT!

GC: W4TCH TH3 V1D3O

AG: Okay ::::)

GC: D1D YOU W4TCH 1T Y3T?

AG: I'm honestly not sure how you survived that.

AG: I 8arely survived, 8ut here I am!

GC: :/

gallowsCalibrator (GC) stopped trolling arachnidsGrip (AG) at 1:45 p.m.

* * *

arachnidsGrip (AG) started trolling adiosToreador at 1:51 p.m.

AG: Hey Toreadork!

AG: Watch this

AG: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

AT: i DON'T REALLY WANT TO,,,

AG: Do it

AT: wHY ME,,,

AG: Come on Toreadum8ass! Don't 8e a wimp!

AT: uHH,,,oK i GUESS

AT: tHIS IS AMAZING

AG: What

AT: a LEGENDARY SHOW

AT: iLL BE SURE TO,,,uHH,,,sHOW THIS TO jADE

AG: Wow Tavros...

AG: You know wh8t, I'm not even going to start.

AG: Go show it to your little flushcrush ::::)

arachnidsGrip (AG) stopped trolling adiosToreador at 2:17 p.m.

* * *

adiosToreador started trolling gardenGnostic (GG) at 2:26 p.m.

AT: lOOK AT THIS

AT: iTS,,,rEALLY GOOD

AT: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

GG: oh yeah, pretty cure!

GG: i havent seen that in ages!

AT: wAIT,,,

AT: yOUVE SEEN THIS BEFORE,

GG: yup! i still watch it actually!

GG: who showed you this?

GG: rose will want to see this

gardenGnostic (GG) stopped being trolled by adiosToreador at 2:50 p.m.

* * *

gardenGnostic (GG) started pestering tentacleTherapist (TT)

GG: have i showed you this?

GG: watch?v=Nyz5U09nUjA

TT: I don't believe you have.

TT: But I have to say it was rather deplorable.

TT: Substandard at the least.

GG: aw, come on rose!

GG: dont be like that!

GG: oh well

GG: ill talk to you later! :)

gardenGnostic (GG) stopped pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 3:16 p.m.

* * *

Several uneventful hours passed. Soon the need for sleep grew stronger, and they retired to their beds and recuperacoons. They went to bed, not knowing of the immense trouble Dave had placed them in. Meanwhile, in another timeline...

* * *

**Next Upd8: We're shooting for 5/13!**

**Dahlinks and Gentlenons~**

**So, this is the first chapter of Prettystuck! I know Homestuck and Pretty Cure is an odd combo, but they were meant to be together so deal with it. We'll try to upd8 every Wednesday (unless something comes up, like next week). I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave a comment!**

**Hugz and kissez, Isabella ~~~3***

* * *

**I am so sorry to everything and everyone xD. We've actually been planning this for about a month now, so I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review and I hope no one takes offense at this chapter! We both enjoy Pretty Cure and Homestuck alike. Have a nice day!**

**-Alli**


	2. A Disgrace to Literature

It was a Monday afternoon and an individual by the name of Nagisa Misumi,like nearly every other teenager in 2004, was hanging out on MySpace when she came across a post about "Homestuck." Strangely curious, she opened up Google and typed it in. Interestingly enough, everything that came up was from at least five years into the future. At least, that's what Google said. Google knows all.

"Man, I should probably take this to Circuit City to get fixed," she groaned, rolling her eyes. Circuit City in Japan? Makes so much sense!

Nagisa proceeded to read through a quarter of the absolutely thrilling first act of this "Homestuck." Needless to say, she was rather...underwhelmed, at the least.

"That's seriously the plot of a WHOLE webcomic? A bunch of teenagers playing a computer game? How does the relocation of a toilet contribute to the 'plot' of this story at all?" She paused in her quiet ranting when a knock was heard at the door. She had forgotten that Honoka would be coming over to discuss Pretty Cure business.

"Oh, hi Honoka! Sorry, I, uh, forgot you would be coming."

Honoka giggled. "That's fine." She glanced casually at Nagisa's still open computer screen. "Oh, your computer's still on. I'll turn it off for y-oh! I didn't know you read webcomics!"

"Well, I started reading that right before you got here. Don't bother with it, it's complete crap."

It was too late, Honoka had already begun reading it, starting it over from the first page. Nagisa rolled her eyes and sat next to her to add her own sarcastic comments to the experience. All of this could have been avoided if Nagisa had simply turned off her computer.

At last, Honoka grew bored and closed the browser. "Well, I wouldn't call it a quality piece of literature. It's basically a documentary of an Internet game."

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid," Nagisa bluntly replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, two kids by the names of Hibiki Hojo and Kanade Hinamino were walking home from school with a friend. They were chattering excitedly when a question that was to be expected in this fanfiction popped up.

"Have either of you read Homestuck?"

"Never heard of it," the two cures replied in unison.

"You HAVE to read it sometime!" Before she was able to continue, the girl who will remain unnamed spotted her family. Waving a goodbye to Hibiki and Kanade, she darted away.

Kanade looked at Hibiki. "Are we going to read it?"

Hibiki casually shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Knowing you, that's probably true," Kanade snickered under her breath.

"You're coming over anyway, so we can read it together!"

Kanade rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll read it with you."

They bickered the rest of the way home, only pausing when Hibiki unlocked the door to her house. They dropped their heavy backpacks at the door and walked upstairs. Hibiki opened her computer and entered "Homestuck."

"It doesn't have arms!" Kanade squealed.

"I regret this already," Hibiki confirmed, and began to read.

About an hour later, the two finally shut off the computer.

"That...was probably the worst thing I ever read," Hibiki groaned, staring at her computer screen in disbelief.

"I knew it would be terrible. It's like reading a documented account of your actions after school!"

"Kanade, it's time for you to go home!" Hibiki's mom called before she could respond.

"I told you so," Kanade retorted as she marched out of the room.

* * *

Even though the authors are getting tired of this type of introduction, it was a Saturday morning and a girl named Megumi Aino was paying a visit to her friend Hime Shiayuki. Both girls were gathered around the computer, giggling at silly things.

Hime turned to her friend. "So, I'm gonna do a report on unicorns and-"

Megumi chuckled. "You know unicorns aren't real, right?"

"That's not the point, I wanted to show you something...ugh, I hate Bing! You know I meant unicorns, not Homestuck! It couldn't search to save my life."

Megumi looked at her as if she had three heads. "You use Bing?"

Hime gazed innocently at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"N-nothing. Hey, this Homestuck thing looks pretty interesting. Let's read it," Megumi enthusiastically suggested.

"Megumi, we don't have nearly enough hours in the day to read this." Hime had rejected the idea. It would have worked, if only the other girl hadn't already clicked on MS Paint Adventures.

"MEGUMI, QUIT BEING SO DECEPTIVE AND GO BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Come on, read it with me!"

"Ugh, fine."

About a half hour later the two girls turned to each other in disgust.

"Well that's...not what I thought it would be," Megumi said, somewhat disappointed.

"I knew that was a bad idea." A lightbulb suddenly went off in Hime's head. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Troll Iona and YuYu by showing this to them."

"No! Well, you can. I guess. But just a friendly reminder that they'll call the police on you and not me."

A few minutes later...

"Iona! IONAAA!" Hime shouted.

"WHAT?" Iona half-shouted, half snarled back.

"I want to show you something!"

"What weird thing are you showing me now?"

"This webcomic Megumi and I found. It's really cool! It's called 'Homestuck.' Read the first panel."

"Okay, first of all, nope," Iona snorted and began to walk away.

"Iona! Wait!" she called. "All I wanted to do was troll you," Hime muttered quietly under her breath.

_Roughly an hour later..._

"YuYu! I really, really, really want you to read this!" Hime cried as she stepped into Yuko's family's restaurant.

"Sorry, I'm busy. Come back later," Yuko replied.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?"

She rolled her eyes. "Give me twenty minutes, okay?" After the aforementioned amount of time passed, she sat down with Hime to read the webcomic. She made it through the majority of act one before finally deciding she'd had enough. Yuko turned to Hime to state her opinion.

"I'm sorry, but what do you see in this? It's not like it has any real plot. Teenagers doing stupid stuff? I'd go to school."

"Ugh, fine, have your opinion!" Hime left the restaurant, quietly snickering under her breath as she did so.

* * *

Both authors are really tired of this introduction, but it was a Wednesday afternoon and Haruka Haruno was hanging out with her roommate Yui Nanase. Classes were done for the day, and both girls were pleased to be back in their room with no more schoolwork.

"Hey, Haruka, have you ever read Homestuck?"

"Nope! Never heard of it. Why?"

"I haven't read it either. I've just heard a lot about it around school. It's apparently really good."

"Really? I'll go look it up." Her journey to their shared computer was interrupted by a knock on the door."Oh, that's right! Minami and Kirara were coming over today. Sorry!"

"Oh well, I need to get something done anyway. See you in a bit!"

"Bye, Yui!" she responded as the other two girls walked in.

"Okay, so Yui was telling me about this one webcomic, and I was wondering since she left, we could read it together?"

"Are you serious?" Kirara muttered.

"Kirara, don't be rude," Minami retorted. "Of course we'll read it with you."

The trio pulled up two extra chairs to sit at the computer. Upon locating MSPA, they read through approximately half of act one. By this point, Haruka was fast asleep. Taking advantage of this, Kirara shut off the computer.

"I...have no idea what I just read," Minami stated, very confused.

"Oh, really? I do! THAT WAS A DISGRACE TO LITERATURE! WHY WOULD ANYONE WRITE THAT?"

* * *

After this very long week, the cures had fallen fast asleep in their beds, though that was not where they would wake up. All were unaware of the peril they had been placed in.

* * *

**After a lot of procrastination on my part, it's finally done! I know how much you all care. It's flattering, really xD Oh well, hope you enjoyed! And P.S.-for the alpha kids lovers out there, I assure you, they'll be around soon enough! The alpha trolls will make a small appearance as well. There was no way I was writing a fanfic without Kankri in it XD**

**-Alli**

**Dahlinks and Gentlenons-**

**Sorry it's been so long since we last upd8ed! I was away the week after we wrote the first chapter and we've also been working on a theme song! This also took a while to write because we had to write a separate story for each Pretty Cure series that is going to be involved at this point. (Just as a heads up- I plan on adding DokiDkoki, Yes, and Fresh cures in later chapters!) So the story should get a little more interesting (or a lot weirder-however you think if it!) in the chapters proceeding this one. It's gonna get a little weird (gonna get a little wild! I ain't from 'round here, I'm from another dimension!), so hold on to your seatbelts!**

**Hugz and Kissez, **

**Isabella ~~3***


End file.
